


Shiro Gets Keith

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Confiding, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Obsession, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, gushing, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith has a crush. And the only reason it is what it is is because Shiro just seems to /get/ him. Pidge however is not amused. (Okay maybe a little--but just a little).Oneshot/drabble





	Shiro Gets Keith

Keith liked Pidge. The two of them were good friends. They were both ironic, in the meme sort of way. But don't tell Lance he said that. Ahem. Anyway. That was why he was currently talking to them about what was going through his head. 

"So. I know I've been talking about Shiro all morning." Keith said finally. 

"No, really? What tipped you off?"

Keith ignored them and their sass. "But that's another thing I like about him. He just gets me."

"Is he coming to get you now?" Pidge said with a small smirk. Wow.

Touché.


End file.
